


a couple months too long

by sweetkisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Louis, Famous Harry, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Famous Louis, Pregnant Louis, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I mean who wouldn't be scared when a cute little twink comes to tell a famous rockstar that the great sex in a doorway they had ended with a baby." And yeah, now Louis is staring at him with wide eyes. </p><p>Louis is a fan of Harry's and they fuck and end up with a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a couple months too long

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! okay so i havent posted a fic in so many fucking months bc im a piece of trash but im back now! this fic took me so long to write just because i never had motivation or because i was busy working or because im just lazy. Anyways, i dont know why this turned out so long but it did and im actually kind of proud of myself bc of its length. Also if youre reading my notes rn than im sorry that i keep tying bc and then because. 
> 
> Anyways! if you do read this fic please comment about your thoughts on it, if you see any mistakes just let me know :)

"Okay, so today you have an interview with Nick on BBC radio one and then you can do whatever your little heart desires." Liam types away on his phone as he speaks.  


"Sweet, finally some free time." Harry yawns out and looks at Liam. It's too early in the morning to be in a car with Liam, yeah he loves the guy but when Liam is in his 'manager Liam' mode; it's not something he wants to be around.  
  
It actually just makes him want to kick Liam in the balls if he's completely honest.  
  
Also Harry is so not morning person, if he could he would sleep until one everyday but he barely gets enough sleep as is during his tour season. Or any day with his job actually. When he's not on stage he's traveling, when he's not traveling his in an interview, when he's not in an interview he's in a photoshoot and so on and so forth. The moral is that he doesn't get much time to get sleep, but he does loves his job, it's better than being a stay at home mom or some bullshit. Now she probably gets no sleep, especially if she has young kids.  
  
Why is Harry thinking about kids? It way too early in his life and in the morning to be thinking about kids. Actually Harry never even wants to look at kids, even his kid fans, like can't they just go watch some brainwashing show and get the fuck away. Kids are nasty with their dirty hands and boggers and shit and piss accidents.  
  
_God, thank you for not letting me have kids and instead letting me fuck all the sexy thin bitches I come across._

  
Harry smirks as his thought wander to that one tall brunette he hooked up with last week, or was it two weeks ago? No, it was last week because now he's in a brunette only phase and two weeks ago he was in his blonde phase. You always gotta mixed it up a bit. If they got an ass, tits and an okay face than go for it. Actually, go for an ugly face too because you can always do it doggy style and only see this back, but then again you can't see their boobs. Hey, maybe you'll be lucky and she'll be into some weird kink where she likes a brown bag over her head.  
  
"Hey," Liam drags Harry away from his personal mind blog. Liam looks up from his phone but his fingers continue to type. _Fucker_. Harry rolls his eyes at him. "Don't be doing any stupid shit tonight. I don't want to see any bad publicity because you fucked some bitch in the middle of the street."  
  
"Liam," Harry fakes shocked and lays a ring covered hand over his heart, acting as if Liam's comment hurt him. "Do you even know me," Harry let's out a little fake gasp, "I would do no such thing." Harry filings his hair back and cuts the short act -that's not what he's famous for, he's a singer, a _rockstar_ actually-, "I would at least have the decency to take her into an ally and bend her over nice and sweetly." He smirks. Liam just blinks at him with a bored expression before looking back at his phone. Maybe Liam is tired of Harry's sarcastic but yet truthful answers, but Harry is a star and he can put his dick in anyone, anywhere. The rockstar yawns again and looks out the window admiring the sun rising across London, well not really admiring because he'd much rather be in his bed with his eyes closed -still sleeping.  
  
"What are you going to do tonight?" Liam asks, still typing away on his phone. Harry resists the urge to crush it.  
  
"Probably going to find some groupie or something to fuck. It's been awhile since I got laid." Harry leans back in his seat and places his foot on top of his knee, looking mature but yet immature at the same time.  
  
"You got laid yesterday." Liam glances quickly at Harry who picks some hair off his black jeans with an uninterested face.  
  
"And your point is?" Harry asks rhetorically and Liam just shrugs. The green eyed star leans towards Liam, uncrossing his legs and placing his forearms across his knees. "Listen, I did get laid yesterday but the bitch was so fucking horrible I barely even came. Plus I had to force her out this morning by physically picking her up and dropping her outside my door." Harry grabs a bottle of water from the cup holder and takes a sip of it, leaning back in his seat, "That's not the fun I want when I get laid."  
  
"Okay Harry." Liam says slightly annoyed, and still tying on that fucking phone.  
  
"Plus her tits were so small and that's quite disappointing." He shakes his brown hair. Harry's been growing it out -he likes it when his hook ups grab onto it but that's not the point- it's touching his shoulders now and Harry's wondering if he should try to grow a beard and look like Jared Leto before he cut it all off and dyed it blonde. He just might. "Maybe I'll get a nice twink tonight." He mumbles to himself, flicking his hair behind him.  
  
"We are here!" Liam shouts extremely fast. He opens the door and rushes out, the screaming fans of Harry's are blasting his ears. The star takes a deep breath and makes his way out of the van plastering a smirk on his face. His fans shout louder when they see him, he waves and winks at a couple of the sexy ones as he walks towards the entrance. His main security guard joins him across the short walk into the building, protecting him from the sex crazies fans that Harry adores. Right before he's about to step inside he hears an extremely loud ' _Harry!_ ' being screamed so he turns to look out of curiously and habit. The screamer is a boy who is standing pressed against the bars, he's short with blue eyes and waving his arms excitedly at Harry, his face is red with excitement and his hair is stuck to his head with sweet. Harry doesn't bother looking at the boys clothes because he already knows that he's going to be taking them off later. The star winks at the twink before walking inside.  
  
"I'm fucking him tonight." Harry breathes.       
  
*  
  
"Harry!" Nick shouts as the rockstar walks into the small booth.    
  
"Grimmy!" Harry jogs towards the older man and hugs him, swinging their bodies from side to side. They're friends, have been since Harry's first radio interview with him when Nick asked Harry if he wanted to do shots during a song break. Harry was slurring his words for the rest of the interview and knocked over the bottle of vodka while Nick just laughed at him and that's why he loves hanging out with Nick, they have fun.    
  
"How's my favorite rockstar?" Nick pulls back, the smell of alcohol heavy on his breath.  
  
"Living the dream, Nicky." Harry takes a seat in one of the two chairs that have been placed by the mics. He grabs Nick's black coffee cup and takes a swing of it, his face twisting with the hard liquor slides down his throat.  
  
"Some good shit right there," Nick takes the cup back as he sits down in the other chair.  
  
"Don't know how you drink so early." Harry picks up his headphones and places them on, Nick doing the same.  
  
"I drink all the time Harry, you know I haven't been sober in years," he takes a sip of it, the sour test not affecting him after all these years. "But nevermind that, let's get this interview started."  
  
"Yes let's. There is a hot twink outside that needs a nice fucking afterwards." Harry tells him and Nick raises an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Are you sure he's not here for me?" Nick jokes.  
  
"Even if he was we both know he would decide to go home with me." Nick nods in agreement. Liam walks into the small booth, his phone now stowed away in his pocket -for once- he takes Harry's cheeks in his hands so the rockstar has to look in him the eyes.  
  
"Listen, all you need to do is answer a couple questions, promote your new album and for the love of god," Liam looks upwards before connecting their eyes again, "Do not talk about fucking anyone. Can you do that for me?" He moves Harry's head in a nod as Harry mumbles out a yes. "Thank you." Liam smiles creepily before pulling away and walking out of the booth.  
  
"Ready to go?" Nick asks as whatever song was playing comes to an end.  
  
"Course." Harry rubs his cheeks and turns towards the mic.    
  
*  
  
"Was that good enough for you manger?" Harry asks and Liam looks up from his phone to nod and walk away.  
  
"Enjoy your day, Harry." He shouts when he steps on the elevator.  
  
"See you Grimmy." Harry tells Nick the older waving him away with a smile. The rockstar shoves his hands in his pockets and makes his way out of the building. When he reaches the front door there are still fans outside, more than there were before, and from where Harry is standing he can still see that twink who is anxiously waiting. "Hey, protect me while I grab him." Harry tells his security.  
  
They make their way out and towards the boy, his bodyguard pushing away the crazy loud girls. The rockstar smirks at the boy whose face is red either from screaming or the attention he's getting from Harry's dark stare. Harry walks right up to where the boys is, still smirking and leans towards the boys ear.  
  
"Do you want to fuck?" He yells over the fans, some trying to reach over the twink and touch Harry but his security pushes them away. The boy nods at him, a hot look in his eyes. So Harry reaches over the bars, putting his arms around the boys middle and pulls him over the bars. He moves quickly before the rest of the fans start to get the same idea. He slaps his bodyguard on the back as he pulls Louis by the wrist to the waiting car. The rockstar pushes the _oh my god_ butt inside before jumping in himself.  
  
Once the car starts moving Harry turns towards the boy, finally taking in his outfit. A tight white t-shirt with Harry's song lyrics, _tight_ black skinny jeans and black vans.  
  
He's hot and going to be a great fuck.  
  
"Take us home. And quick." Harry tells the driver before he lunges forwards, taking the boys face in his hands and kissing him messy and roughly.    
  
*  
  
When Louis woke up early this morning with a massive hangover and a text message from his sister telling him that Harry Styles was a block from his house he so would have never thought he would be riding in a car with Harry Styles, grinding down onto the rockstars lap while their mouths move quickly together. He feels shame knowing that the drive can see and hear everything that they are doing, sure Louis might have jumped into his favorite person's arms with the knowledge that he was going to get fucked by the said person but that still doesn't mean Louis isn't at least a bit embarrassed.  
  
Then again the driver is probably used to it, having someone grinding on Harry in the back seat. Louis knows Harry has a reputation for fucking too many groupies but when the sexiest and most famous man asks you to fuck, you don't say know. Sure, Louis might see a couple Twitter accounts talk about him as "Harry's latest fuck" but fuck, he just couldn't resist when that long curly headed man asked to fuck him.  
  
And now here they are, already breathless in the back of Harry's tinted car. Louis moans into the taller boys mouth as his tongue licks around, tasting old cigarettes and whiskey, while the other boy's travels quickly around Louis' mouth with urgency. It's not what he expected Harry to taste like but at the same time it's exactly what he expected him to taste like. It gets Louis off, he loves to party, loves to smoke cigs as often as he can, he loves to drink and most of all he loves to get fucked and now he's getting fucked by Harry freaking Styles.  
  
Harry's hands are huge, Louis can tell by the way they slide down his sides, hips and coming to a stop on his ass, each hand in one cheek. The star squeezes his hands, already hard just thinking about getting between this boy's cheeks. Louis moans into his mouth as Harry moves so Louis is  grinding down on Harry's cock harder and fast as if Harry wants to get off in the car, before they can even make it to a bed. Louis throws his head back and gasps for air, his arms wrapped around Harry's neck with his hands resting on the top of the seat.  
  
Harry takes the sight of this boys opened and tan skin and starts to suck bruises on him, he's not going to let this boy forget who fucked him so he might as well mark him. He leaves a line of bites down the twink's throat. Louis is non-stop moaning as he picks up the speeds of his grinding and moves his head farther back, giving Harry more and more skin to suck.  
  
Both boys are massively hard in their jeans as Harry's hands go  up and under the back of Louis' shirt coming in contact with hot skin and a thin layer of sweat. He groans against the twink's neck as he moves his hands down to Louis' ass but this time he goes under the jeans and under the boxers that this boy is wearing. Louis opens his eyes as he feels Harry spread his fingers over his ass, his thumb very close to the spot where Louis wants it, and squeezes his ass again. The blue eyed boy moans, Harry moves his thumb closer to his hole and rests it against the rim.    
  
"Please." Louis begs, leaning forward and placing his head on the stars shoulder as he still rocks them together. Harry listens, slowly breaking through the tight dry hole that Louis needs to be filled.  
  
He always needs it to be filled.  
  
Harry's thumb goes in dry and it should hurt but the slight burn feels good, actually it feels great and now all Louis can think about is-.  
  
"We're here boys." A voice says, breaking Louis' thoughts and movements. He totally forgot that their was a driver, totally forgot how much of a whore he seems to be and he should feel ashamed of himself but he really can't when Harry is sliding them out of the car, Louis wraps his legs around him. Harry's thumb is still inside him and shifting slightly and it feels so good that Louis can't help but moan loudly as they walk towards some big house but Louis doesn't look at it too long, his focus of the neck of the rockstar as he leans down and starts to kiss, lick and bite the pale skin.  
  
The next thing Louis knows is Harry's finger is gone from his hole and his feet are landing on some cold tile floor but he doesn't bother looking around and admiring his celebrity crushes house like any sane fan would do. Instead, he starts shedding his clothes, watching as Harry does the same. They are both panting when they get everything off and Louis does a once over of Harry who has wide shoulders, a defined chest, a six pack with a butterfly tattoo- Louis' mum repeatedly tells him is a stupid tattoo -and a giant leaking cock that makes Louis lick his lips.  
  
The magazines don't lie when they say Harry is big.  
  
Louis lets his urge take him over as he falls to his knees on the tile and grabs the hard cock in front of him. Harry moans as Louis slowly begins to pump and then slightly lick the head. The rockstar stares down at the twink who now taking Harry down his throat, almost all the way and that's more than anyone has ever done. He speeds up his pace, licking and sucking harder causing Harry to lean back against the door, his head hitting hard asshove his hand into Louis' hair as he bobs.  
  
"Fuck, yeah baby- yeah." Harry breaths out, looking down to see his precum leaking out from around the boys stretched mouth. He moans loudly when he sees that the boy has two fingers up his own ass, slowly rocking back on them as he sucks harder. It's a perfect sight.  
  
This boy might just kill him.  
  
Harry starts to feel a tightening in his abs so he tightens his grip on the boys hair and slowly leads him off. Louis wipes his mouth with the hand that he's not currently fucking himself with, his knees are aching from the cold tile but he doesn't even care because he just sucked great cock and now he gets it in him.  
  
"Fuck me." He says, throwing his head back and letting out a moan as his fingers hit his prostate. "Now." He whines. His eyes are closed now and Harry takes his hand away from his ass as he is slowly pushed back onto the front entrance floor, how classy.  
  
"Gonna fuck you so good." Harry kisses him wetly. Louis is breathing heavy, already missing his fingers as he watches Harry pump his cock twice and spread Louis' bent knees.  
  
"Hurry." Louis pants, his eyes closed again as Harry starts to enter him, he's big and it hurts. At first it's painful but once Harry is halfway in Louis' cock is leaking and he is ready for his hole to get pounded. And that's what happens. Harry pulls back, his fingers bruising Louis' hip as he thrusts so fucking quickly, hitting his prostate dead on. Louis is moaning so loud and urging Harry to go faster and faster.  
  
Harry is going as fast as he can, pounding harder and harder into the beautiful boy beneath him. His cock so warm in the tight hole that the twink is clenching around him. He leans down and sucks the boys neck as his left hand starts to roam his body. Louis can't even concentrate on anything, Harry's cock in his ass, his hand on his nipples and stomach, his mouth on his neck. His back is squeaking as his skin slides against the tile at every thrust, it is surely going to leave a mark. Harry bites on Louis' collarbone, making the boy cry out in a high whine. His hands fly to Harry's back, keeping him there as his short nails run down and leave marks across the star's back.  
  
It's all perfect and overwhelming.  
  
"Oh god!" Louis screams as he feels his stomach tighter. His orgasm extremely close. "Fuck fuck fuck." He chants loading, moaning beautiful moans into Harry's ear and scratching up his back. The rockstar reaches a hand between their bodies towards Louis' cock but it's slapped away. Louis likes to come untouched, he takes pride in how he can.  
  
"Come on." Harry mumbles into Louis' skin, his own orgasm about to hit. "Come for me baby, come for me." And Louis does. He comes hard, his eyes widening but he sees all white as he cock twitches out come across his and Harry's chest. He clenches almost painfully hard around Harry's cock, making the other man release into the smaller boy.  
  
They ride out their orgasms together, Harry sits back up after Louis lets his arms fall to his side in exhaustion his fingers around Louis' hips. The blue eyed boy just lies there blinking up at the famous man above him, the man he's dreamed of for so long. He pulls out and Louis feels the nasty come start to leak out of him so he tries to ignore the fact that Harry has slept with so many people and now he didn't use a condom.  
  
"Wow." Louis breaths, looking at Harry who has fallen beside him.  
  
"Yeah," Harry says, "it's gonna hurt for you to walk but the upside is that the door is right there so that saves you an extra 100 steps and a flight of stairs." The smirk on his face would normally make Louis swoon with happiness and sexual desires but now, after having sex with this man, it makes him feel dirty. He should have know that Harry wasn't going to have him stay, he feels embarrassed and ashamed for ever thinking that more would come to having sex with the famous man you love. But he should know that Harry just fucks and dumps, hell look at all the people he's already slept with; he doesn't call them back and probably never even thinks of them again.  
  
Why would Louis think that it would be different for him?  
  
With tears filling up his eyes he gulps down the lump in his throat and nods at Harry. He's humiliated as he stands up, wincing at the burn in his bum, the come all over his thighs and chest but he doesn't bother to clean up as he dresses. He wants to get out of there so he can cry and hate himself for being so dirty -for being such a fucking slut. The come is soaking into his pants and shirt as he slips on his shoes.  
  
"Thanks for the fuck, twink." Harry yawns, that's the last straw for Louis. He didn't even know his name. The blue eyed boy yanks the front door open and shuts it as he lets out the sob and tears he was holding in. He runs, hopefully towards his home, as he leaves Harry naked and satisfied in his perfect home with his perfect life that has nothing to do with Louis.  
  
*  
  
"How was your weekend?" Liam asks, not looking up from his phone as Harry hops into the van.  
  
"Pretty good," Harry replies. "I fucked that twink groupie after the interview and then I went to the club that night and ended up fingering some blonde, her moans were too weird for me to get off though."  
  
"Hmm, sounds terrible." Liam says in monotone and Harry knows that's because he's not listening, hell he only asked about Harry's weekend because he's not a total asshole.  
  
"What's the agenda for today?" He leans back in his seat and looks at Liam who has put his phone down and looking at him with concern.  
  
"Do you really not know?" His eyes are wide with worry, Harry doesn't respond for the fear of Liam's reaction. "Your tour starts today." He says slowly as if Harry is a young child.  
  
"Oh!" A light bulb clicks off in Harry's head. "I knew that."  
  
He didn't.  
  
*  
  
"So, Louis what are you here for?" The tall blonde doctor asked. Louis shifts from where he is sitting on the crinkly paper.  
  
"Well," he breaths. He hates the doctor, hates needles in veins -he shakes his arm at that thought and quickly thinks of something else- he is just always afraid that he is going to be deathly sick or have cancer or maybe have a tumor or something that's extremely deadly. "I've been having these stomach pains, almost like cramps and I keep throwing up even though I never feel nauseous. Plus there has um," he looks down at his hand in his lap, his face turning red from embarrassment. "There has been some spots of blood in my underwear from my," he clears his throat, "ass hole I guess."  
  
Louis feels the heat from his face, it's always weird telling the doctor your symptoms. Louis kinda wishes that she could just read his mind and discover what is wrong. Maybe Louis should have asked his mum to come along, she would have told the doctor what was happening and even go into great detail while Louis sat and waited. But he's a grown man and he doesn't need his mother who is three hours away in his hometown with her new husband and children.  
  
"And how much blood do you see daily?" She asks, scribbling on her clipboard and looking down at Louis.  
  
"Oh, um nothing major, just a couple drops. It doesn't leak through my boxers or anything, just stains them." Wow, can he be any more of a teenage girl.

  
"Okay. Is there a normal time or are you around something when you usually vomit?"  
  
"It usually happens when I just wake up or whenever I smell something unappealing." Louis thinks about yesterday when both happened at the same time. His bedroom window was open and he just woke up and was lying in bed when the a strong smell came from the Chinese place across the street and Louis didn't even get to move before he threw up over himself and his bed sheets. That's the reason he's here now, he doesn't need that to happen again.  
  
"And these stomach pains how painful?"  
  
"Like I ate too much."  
  
"Are you feeling more tired lately?" She asks and Louis didn't realize until now but he has been feeling more tired, hell he feel asleep at 7 a couple nights ago. He doesn't even remember the last time he went to bed before 9 let alone 7.  
  
"Yes." She writes all of Louis' answers down and flips through his folder.  
  
"Your blood pressure is slightly high." She tells him. "But it could just possibly be from your nerves." Or maybe it's because the nurse checking it was a fine ass man, Louis thinks and if he's being completely honest he wants him to fuck him later if Louis isn't dying. "Everything else seems fine, I'm just going to ask you to pee in this cup," she pulls a cup out from a draw, "and we'll test it while I look at the bleeding." She hands him the cup and tells him where the bathroom is.  
  
He walks there slowly, thankfully no one else is in the bathroom. Why does he need to pee in a cup? What does that accomplish? Lucky he drank a bunch of tea before he came here so he already has to pee. After he is finished he quickly walks back to his room with the pee filled cup. The blonde doctor is still there but with the sexy nurse.  
  
"Thank you." She takes the cup from him and hands it to sexy. "Conner is just going to test that for us." Louis watches him leave the room with his pee. Weird. "Now I'm going to need you to take your pants off the lay flat on your back, with your bum hanging over the edge of the bed." Louis gulps and does just that, he doesn't have to worry about getting hard or anything when she rolls over on her chair to his ass because he sees her blonde ponytail and remembers that she's a girl and they don't make him hard one bit.  
  
She puts gloves on and gets to work.  
  
It's weird having her sharp nails, pull apart his cheeks to show his hole. It's awkward and Louis feels uncomfortable as he stares at the ceiling and tries not to think about how this girl now has a knuckle in his ass. It continues for about five more minutes before she is rolling away, tearing her gloves off and writing in Louis' file.  
  
"You can get dressed." He quickly slips his clothes back on and looks at her. "Well, I don't see anything out of the ordinary. But that doesn't mean that something isn't there so I'm going to do an ultrasound and see if we can see anything."  
  
Louis is led to another room where there are posters of pregnant women on the walls. He feels odd has he is sits down on the new bed, the paper crinkling under him. She tells him everything she's doing, tells him to lift up his shirt and all that nonsense. Soon Louis is lying on his back, with her moving the wand through the gel that is way too close to his privates.  
  
"I don't see any tearing or anything out of the-" she freezes. Louis looks at her and sees that she is staring at the monitor with curious eyes. He can't see what she is looking at and tries to lean forward but she removes the wand and quickly mumbles out a "I'll be right back" before running out of the room. He's probably dying, he probably has an alien inside him. He's going to be sent to some weird government lab where he will be tested on over and over again.  
  
The doctor comes back in with another doctor, this one a dark haired man. They say nothing as she places the wand back on the spot she had before she left. Louis is sweating now, worried why she needed to bring in another doctor.  
  
"Is everything okay?" He asks and they look at him as if they didn't know he was there.  
  
"Louis." The man starts and he grabs the screen and moves it towards Louis so he can see. But he sees nothing just a bunch of black and white marks. "See that," he points to a mark on the screen that looks like all the other ones, "that is a baby."  
  
"You're pregnant Louis." The blonde states. Everything after that happens with fuzzy ears. He is cleaned up and given brochures and medicine and directions. The doctor explains to him how he must somehow have a uterus connected to his anal. How does he have a uterus? The sexy nurse comes back in during this and whispers to his doctor, and she tells him that his urine came back positive with pregnancy and yup, he's pregnant. A 20 year old man is pregnant. Louis is given a giant white bag with so much shit in it that he doesn't even know what. He carries it back to his car, after promising that he would be back for a check up on the baby in two weeks.  
  
_The baby.  
_  
Louis doesn't know how he drives home safely because he can't see through the rain outside and fog in his eyes, but the next thing he realizes is that he's naked and crying in the shower. The water hitting his curled up body, his arms wound his middle and his face cold against the bottom of the tub.  
  
A baby?!? How the fuck could he have a baby? How is he pregnant? Why is he pregnant? How is he supposed to take care of a baby when Louis eats cereal for almost every meal? Is he going to get boobs? Is he going to get fat and have to breastfeed? Maybe if he wasn't such a whore he wouldn't be pregnant. He is never having sex ever again.

 

Who's the father?  
  
Louis sits up his eyes widen, the tears stopping as he realizes that his child is going to be born with one parent, his or her mother/father. Louis thinks back to the last time he had sex, _the father_.  
  
"No, no no no no." He mumbles, pushing his face into his hands while the tears start up again with more force. He knows who the father is, the man who fucked him just like every other fuck and sent Louis on his way. Louis feels ashamed so completely ashamed that his baby's father is Harry fucking Styles.  
  
*  
  
3 months later  
  
Louis is six months along now and _huge_. His stomach has stretch marks for how fast it grew. He told his mum he was pregnant two days after he found out, she was disappointed that Harry was the father bc that means she knows what they did -but she'll support him and help him through.

  
So she drives to London and takes Louis to his doctors appointment every two weeks. Everything is going great apparently, Louis stopped bleeding, his vomiting stopped long ago but his ankles and back constantly hurt. He's always tired and he has the worst gas ever. Whenever he tells the doctor, who he now knows is Dr. Washington, this his face is red with embarrassment.  
  
He can't masturbate anymore, he tries but his fingers don't reach his hole over his belly and it hurts his back if he is on his knees and tries to ride his fingers. He can't even get off with his dildo, so after crying tears of frustration Louis threw his dildo across the room and decided that he can wait a couple more months. Maybe.  
  
He constantly thinks about Harry, his mum hasn't brought him up and Dr. Washington has never asked about the father but it's all Louis can think about. He doesn't want support or money even though that would be very nice because Louis is looking at cribs online and not one of them is cheap. So after a long hard thought he decided that he should find Harry, just to tell the rockstar that he's a father and see -maybe- -hopefully- that Harry will want to be in the baby's life because Louis doesn't know how he can raise a child alone.  
  
So after three weeks of trying non-stop Louis wins backstage tickets for Harry's next London concert and that is where he is now, standing in a line of screaming girls with a big pregnant belly, a hand supporting his acting back and regret for wearing his vans instead of his slippers. The girls around him look and stare at his belly but Louis just blushes and looks away as if he doesn't have a prodding belly. The line slowly moves forward and he ends up leaning against the wall, his legs shaking for standing so long and his hands under his belly to keep it from his nightmare of falling off.  
  
"Are you alright, sir?" A man with kind brown eyes asks. Louis looks at him with half his eyes opened.  
  
"Yeah, just would be nice if there was somewhere to sit." He laughs dryly and the man is nodding and walking away. "He better be getting me a chair." He mumbles to himself and closes his eyes.  
  
"Here you go." He hears and opens his eyes to the beautiful sight of a comfortably chair in front of him.  
  
"Oh my god. Thank you so much." He lowers into the chair with an embarrassing moan. "I could kiss you." He jokes and the man, who Louis now recognizes as Liam Payne, Harry's manager and agent.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea, my girlfriend would not be too happy with me." They both laugh at Liam's comment. "So, I don't wanna sound nosy or anything but, um-."  
  
"I'm a pregnant man yes." Louis sighs and Liam nods in response.  
  
"How far?"  
  
"Six months." Louis smiles and puts a hand on his belly, feeling a flutter kick.  
  
"Boy or girl?"  
  
"I'm going to wait to find out." Louis actually wants to find out but he wants to find out with Harry, no matter how pathetic it sounds. Liam opens his mouth to speak but his phone rings and he runs away without a goodbye. Louis rubs his stomach as the line dies down, Louis letting people go in front of him so that when it's his turn he can just get up and walk into the room. And after a while the guard outside of the room Harry is in gestures for him to come forward. With a hand on his back Louis stands up and waddles towards the door.  
  
"You're the last one. Have a good time." The guard says.  
  
"Thank you." Louis opens the door and walks in, there is a cameraman, Harry Styles and a door on the other side where people must have been existing.  
  
"Hey there babe." Harry greets him and walks up to where Louis is standing with slight shock, he's back in the presence of Harry and no matter how shitty he was treated he can't help but be excited to be by him again.  
  
"Hi." Louis smiles as Harry reaches him. "Do you remember me?" Louis asks, ready to just get the baby out of his way.  
  
"Um, I meet fans all the time babe."  
  
"We fucked." Louis blurts out, he sees the cameraman awkwardly make himself busy.    
  
"Did we fuck before this?" Harry gestures to Louis' belly and maybe it's the hormones or maybe it's the reject but tears slowly start to fill his eyes.  
  
"Yes." Louis breaths, "do you remember?"  
  
"I wanna say yes, just because you're such a twink and my type."  
  
"Anyways," Louis starts, he has to just say it quickly or else he'll never be able to say it. "You got me pregnant and this is your baby." There is a minute of silence, the cameraman now staring at them while Harry lets out a loud burst of laughter.  
  
"You're adorable babe. Come on let's take a picture." He puts his hand on Louis' lower back and tries to guide him away but Louis pulls back, his hormones causing anger and sadness to fill him.  
  
"No." Louis demands "listen to me," Harry raises his eyebrows at him. "You need to stop being such a douchebag to everyone. You're young and famous but that doesn't mean you're God." He almost shouts, his hormones making his snap.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry's eyes are dark and now Louis pissed him off. "You come in here saying that we fucked which we might have but you weren't obviously that good or important if we did because I don't remember. And now you're saying that I have a child." He laughs but it's anything but humorous. "Do you want the picture or not?"  
  
"No you fucker! This is your baby! You fucked me in your entrance way and forced me to walk home cover in come!" Louis shouts, while tears start to run down his face. Harry just blinks at him, emotionless. Louis has lost it, barely even been in this room for five minutes and now he's that crazy, hormonal pregnant man. "I want you to own up to your life!"

 

"How about a picture?" Harry asks, holding out his hand.

 

"I don't a fucking picture with you!" Louis smacks his hand away in anger.

 

"I'm not giving you money or child support or fame because that thing is not mine," Harry nearly growls and points to Louis' belly at every word. He finally joins into the fact in front of him.

  
"That thing is your child and if you're not going to own up to it than that's your fault but just remember that you will have a child running around the world wondering why their dad was such a horrible person." Louis almost whispers, tears now following but he keeps his head up high and doesn't back down.  
  
"And they will also wonder why you are such a cunt." Louis doesn't hesitate as he reaches up and slaps Harry, the cameraman gasps in the distance but who does Louis care. Harry didn't care when they fucked why would Louis think he would care when he was pregnant with his child. Sure he could have went about it an easier way but it's not exactly the most simple subject. So with a last huff, Louis wipes his tears away and walks past Harry, the cameraman and right through the door without even the thought of looking back at the sperm donor of his child.  
  
*  
  
"So this kid told you that the baby was yours?" Niall, Harry's guitarist and friend, asks.  
  
"Yup and we both said a few choice words, me calling him a cunt and slapped me. Let me tell you, this pregnant twink can hit. Then he stormed out." Harry takes a couple peanuts from the bowl in front of him as Niall laughs at his lame story.  
  
"You have some crazy fans Harry." Niall tells him and Harry nods, trying to remember if he didn't fuck that boy and sadly he doesn't because no matter how crazy that twink was he probably would have been a good fuck.  
  
"I do." He agrees and winks at a girl a couple of tables away.  
  
*  
  
7 years later  
  
"Hi baby." Louis reaches into the back seats, ruffling his son's hair as he climbs into the car. "How was your last day of school?"  
  
"Great!" Corey smiles widely, "Mrs. B let us play sparkle and I won!" He's bouncing in his carseat.  
  
"That's great Corey!" Louis smiles and reaches back his left hand to pat his son's leg. "Do you want pizza for dinner?" He asks, too tired to make food after the long day of work he's had.  
  
"Ooo, pepperoni?"  
  
"Of course." Louis chuckles at his son.  
  
Once they are home at the dinner table with a box of pizza does Corey finally take a moment to shut up. Sure Louis loves his son but boy could he have any less energy, it drives Louis insane. He is almost always bouncing off the walls and Louis even got him checked for ADHD and such but nothing, his son is just a wild one. Corey starts talking about his new friend, Jamie who is a boy that loves to play footie as well.  
  
"Dad?" Corey asks, looking down at his plate and Louis thinks he wants another piece but Corey speaks before he can move. "Why do all my friends have two parents?" And wow, Louis' mouth opens and closes like a fish as he searches for the answer. He didn't expect this question until Corey was at least ten, not six. He's smart for his age and it should bother Louis how much smarter his son is, in fact he skipped a grade but maybe he's too smart for Louis because he doesn't know how to respond.  
  
"Well," Louis licks his lips and looks at his son's green eyes, just like his fathers along with his Louis colored curly hair and the dimples he has when he smiles. He's also tall for his age and everything about his son is Harry in every way. "He's working baby."  
  
"He?"  
  
"Um, yes. Your other daddy is at work and he doesn't have time to visit you because he's too busy working." Louis swallows the bite of his pizza and hopes that Corey will let it go but of course the curious boy doesn't.  
  
"I wanna meet him." Corey pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"No, Corey he's working." Louis places a hand on his son's arm. "But he loves you so much."  
  
"Really?" He perks up.  
  
"Really really." Louis says sadly but Corey just goes back to eating his pizza and Louis can't help but think that maybe he should find Harry and get him to actually love his son like Louis says.  
  
*  
  
"He asked me about Harry today." Louis tells his mum, interrupting whatever she was talking about.  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
"I said that Harry loves him but he's always working." Louis sighs. It's half true Harry might not love his son but he is always working. He's gained even more fame than before, he went through his drug stage and rehab stage already, he also went through his acting stage and now he's going back on another world tour.  
  
"Honey," Louis can see her disappointed face even though they are on the phone.  
  
"I know mum, I messed up." He runs a hand threw his hair. "Corey was so happy and I think I should find Harry and get him to meet Corey."  
  
"Is that such a good idea? You know how it went whenever you tried to tell him that Corey was his." Jay whispers, almost as if she's afraid for her son.  
  
"It's going to be different this time. Corey looks just like him mum and plus I think it will be less...violent this time."  
  
"Louis, you're my son and I love you. I want you and Corey to be happy and if it makes you happy by finding Harry and introducing him to Corey than do it."  
  
"Thanks mum. I'll call you tomorrow." And he hangs up, falling back into his chair. He looks down at his phone wishing he could just call Harry and tell him about his son. Slowly Louis stands up and makes his way to his bedroom, passing his son's on the way. The door is ajar and Louis glances in to see his sleeping son who's curls are getting too long and have fallen into face. The older man sneaks into the room and pushes the hair away, admiring his precious son. He wants his son to be happy and if his son wants to meet his other father he'll let him.  
  
*  
  
"Now on the line we have Louis from London!" Nick yells into the microphone, sipping his gin. "What's up Louis how are you?"  
  
"I'm great Nick." Louis shuffles from where he is standing in his kitchen, he has to win these VIP tickets because otherwise he'll never meet Harry and introduce him to Corey and he can't let his son down.  
  
"Okay so Louis this is what you have to do to win two backstage VIP tickets to the Harry Styles concert this Friday! You have to answer one question are you read?"  
  
"Ready." Louis nods, Nick can't see him though.  
  
"What song did Harry sing during his first performance at the Brits?" He asks and Louis knows this answer. He knows it! Remembers how excited he was that Harry was there and performing.  
  
"Spaces!" Louis nearly shouts in the phone, his old inner fanboy coming out.  
  
"Congratulations! Louis you just won yourself two VIP tickets to Harry's upcoming concert! And everyone else stay tuned for the last chance to win tickets!"  
  
*  
  
"Okay, so don't be nervous honey." Louis is kneeling down to his son's height, brushing off the imaginary dust on the tiny jacket.  
  
"Dad you're the one that is nervous." Corey rolls his eyes. Louis opens his mouth to scold him but he was right, Louis was nervous. He knew Harry wouldn't remember him but he decently remembers Harry and to make matters worse he needs to bring up the fact that they fucked and now he has a son. Maybe he'll believe him now because he has Corey and this kid is a spitting image of Harry.  
  
Louis just stands up and takes his sons hand and looks around the line in front of him, people are running about trying to get the show ready. They aren't staying for the concert, the music Harry plays is too...mature and sexual for Corey. Louis on the other hand loves it, but his son comes first. He spots Liam, Harry's manager and wonders if he remembers their brief encounter last time Louis came to Harry to break bad news.  
  
How does he even say it? "Hey I'm Louis and we fucked about 7 years ago and I told you I was pregnant but you didn't believe me and now our son wants to meet you so here he is, he looks just like you. He's smart and a very sweet boy." Yeah that's not how it's going to go.  
  
Somehow Louis gets lost in thought for about ten minutes and they are being led into a room where Harry,- the father of Corey, the fucker of Louis and the star of the show- a cameraman and Liam Payne the manger.  
  
"Hey there." Harry says, his voice much deeper now that he's in his late 20s. He's a lot different than Louis remembers he grew up and his short drug phase didn't affect his looks at all, he's still pretty damn hot. He's eyes are as green as Corey's and his hair is back down to his shoulders- he shaved it off when he went to rehab three years ago. "What's your name?" He asks, green eyes staring into blue.  
  
"Louis." He reaches out and shakes the father of his sons hand. Now all Louis has to do is tell Harry that Corey is his kid. Great.  
  
"Hi!" Corey chirps up from Louis' side still holding his dad's hand. "I'm Corey. You're my other dad."  
  
Oh, well that's one way to tell him.  
  
"Hi buddy." Harry just chuckles, he probably thinks that Corey is joking oh lord. "Nice to meet you." He squats down to Corey's height level.  
  
"All the other kids at school have two parents and my dad told me that you're my other dad! So he brought me here!" Corey lets go of Louis' hand and hugs Harry. All the adults in the room are taken back. Louis looks around, face red with the conversation to come and looks at Liam who's phone is in his hand with his fingers ready to type but he's staring at the scene before him.  
  
"That was nice of him, but I don't think I'm your other dad buddy." Corey pulls away from him and scrunching up his tiny face.  
  
"No, my dad doesn't lie. You're my other dad." Corey states and Louis is considering just walking out and letting Corey tell him everything.  
  
"Hey baby," Louis leans down so they are all at the same height but he avoids Harry's eyes which are burning into his face. "Why don't you go over there and let the cameraman show you his camera." Corey doesn't hesitate as he runs to the man with excitement.  
  
"So," Harry stands up, Louis following him but Harry's _much_ taller than him so Louis feels intimidated.  
  
"We," Louis looks at his son who isn't bothering with his parents, "banged about 7 years ago, and then I ended up pregnant so I got tickets to meet you and you told me that the kid wasn't yours. And couple weeks ago Corey was asking me why all his friends had two parents and I decided to just tell him the truth which is that you're the father. Then he begged to meet you and I couldn't turn him down." Louis rambles out, keeping his voice low as he looks up into dark green eyes.  
  
"Is this a joke?" Harry crosses his arms.  
  
"Now you probably think I'm crazy and it's a lie but he's yours I swear. I mean just look at him," they both turn to him, Liam still watching from a corner, "he looks exactly like you, his hair, his eyes and his face looks like yours but just younger, plus he's already tall for his age and he's smart for his age. He skipped a grade, well just kindergarten but that's something."  
  
"I don't have a son." Harry states but he's still staring at Corey.  
  
"Please believe me please." Louis begs, embarrassment, shame and disappointment filling though him. "I don't want money or anything I just want him to know you, he wants to know you."  
  
"I don't have a son." Harry repeats and Louis is about to cry, he's being rejected again and it's worse this time because Corey is being rejected too.  
  
"Harr-"  
  
"I don't have a son." He's looking into Louis' eyes this time the only emotion in the eyes is anger and Louis can't take it anymore. The blue eyed boy pushes past Harry and walks to his son and the cameraman, tears slipping from his eyes.  
  
"Come on baby, it's time to go." Louis grabs for his son's hand.  
  
"But dad we just got here!" He whines but Louis gently pulls him away and toward the door where Liam is not standing.  
  
"I know but we have places to be." Louis wipes away a couple of years running down his face. Everyone is watching them and he feels like a failure.  
  
"Can we get other daddy too?" Corey looks behind them. "Dad! We are leaving!" He tells Harry and Louis doesn't even wanna know the look that is on Harry's face.  
  
"He's has to sing Corey lets go." Louis pulls him towards the door and there is a moment when he just wants to turn around and say something to Harry but he's sick of humiliating himself, sick of trying to tell Harry the truth.    
  
"Will we see him again?" Corey asks and Louis doesn't answer as he opens the door and leads his son out who's confused and upset.  
  
*  
  
"Harry what the fuck?" Liam almost shouts.  
  
"What?" Harry asks.  
  
"That was your kid!" Liam sets his phone done on the table. Harry might think that's the third time he's ever seen that happen in almost 10 years.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry laughs, as the camera man packs up his stuff and walks out, setting up his place for the concert.  
  
"I'm talking about how that's the same boy that was pregnant and told you that the baby was yours and now he comes back, how many years later with a child that looks exactly like you and you send them away?" Liam tilts his head with anger.  
  
"Calm down Liam. That man was just desperate for money and fame. Which I wasn't giving him but i wouldn't mind to fuck him if he wants." Liam rolls his eyes.  
  
"You're so ridiculous. You're so stuck in that thick head of yours to see that kid was your son."  
  
"Prove it." Harry challenges but he doesn't expect it when Liam runs out of the room, shouting after Louis.  
  
*  
  
"So we get a DNA test to prove that he's his?" Louis repeats back to Liam who nods.  
  
"Do you wanna? I mean he's not going to believe it otherwise and I know your son probably wants to get to know his other father. And you took your time and effort to get here and I can't let you walk away empty handed." Louis nods in agreement. "Plus Harry could use guys in his life, he needs to get his head deflated and I feel like you guys could help him. So what do you say? Are you in?"  
  
"Yeah I'm in," Louis scratches the back of his neck as he looks at his pouty son who is sitting in his chair seat, waiting for Louis to get in so he can probably bitch him out for taking him away from his other daddy so soon. Louis might not like who's Harry's become over the years and his horrible personality but he does love his son and he'll do anything to make his son happy so, "Let's to do it." He smiles.  
  
*  
  
Liam slams a vanilla folder down on the table in front of Harry. Him and Louis went out to the doctors and took a bunch of tests, Liam snatched Harry's toothbrush while Louis did the same with himself and Corey. It took awhile but the doctors finally handed them a vanilla folder and after Liam looked inside he called an emergency meeting with Harry.  
  
"What's this?" Harry asks, leaning forward and opening the folder.  
  
"A DNA test." Liam sits on the table next to Harry.  
  
"You weren't kidding when you said you were going to prove that kid was mine." He chuckles and looks at the papers in the folder.  
  
"He is yours. I stole your toothbrush for DNA." Liam sits up proudly.  
  
"So this kid is really mind?" Harry's voice is emotionless as Liam nods his head. "Fuck," he slams the folder shut and leans back in his chair. "Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck!" He starts off quiet and ends screaming. "What the actual fuck?!" He yells, standing up and Liam it's sure if it's directed at him or not so he stays silent. Harry grabs one of the coffee cups sitting in the corner of the room at the coffee station and throws it letting it smash against the opposite wall.  
  
"Harry-." Liam try as Harry throws another cup.  
  
"What the fuck am I supposed to do!? I can't be a father! I'm a recovering drug addict! I'm a sex addict! I say fuck all the fucking time! That's the worst factors a father can have!" He grips his hair and let's out a scream of frustration. He can't be a dad, he just can't. He's too messed up to be apart of a family. Plus he doesn't want too. He doesn't need that responsibility. "Fuck this." He grabs the folder and rips in the half, letting the papers fall to the ground around him. "Fuck you." He points at Liam.  
  
"Fuck me?" Liam hops off the table.  
  
"Yeah fuck you! Now I have a fucking family that I don't want to be apart of." He flares his arms.  
  
"Why don't you want to be apart of them?"  
  
"Wha-!" Harry takes a deep breath, "why would I want too be apart of them?  
  
"Oh I don't know. It's just really nice to come home to people that love you and that you love back." Liam smirks knowing he's getting into Harry's head.  
  
"I have enough love in my life from my fans." He speaks through his teeth.  
  
"That's true, but it's nice to have some love from people that personally know you. Someone that you made." Liam tries to convince Harry and by the look of struggle in Harry's face he knows it's working.  
  
"I don't even remember fucking that guy." He whispers and looks down at the ripped papers around him.  
  
"Maybe you don't but you did fuck and now you have a son who is adorable and very smart and sweet." Liam crosses his arms.  
  
"Fuck." The green eyed man rubs the back of his neck. "What do I do Liam?" His eyes are filled with fear and the only other time Liam's seen that look is when Harry told him he needed help to get away from the drugs.  
  
"Call them. Get to know them." Liam says quietly and sets down a slip of paper that had Louis' number on it.  
  
"I have a tour soon."  
  
"Ask them on tour then." Liam tells him and he's surprised when Harry gives up, nodding his head and picking up the paper.  
  
*  
  
"Corey please just eat your dinner." Louis begs for the fifth time. He's tired and hasn't slept due to the fact that Liam hasn't called him back after they went to the doctors for the DNA test and that was a week ago so he's worried he isn't going to get a call. Corey has been ignoring him and being a brat to Louis since they left Harry. Corey thinks that Louis is not letting Harry come and hang out with him so he hates Louis right now. The blue eyed boy is one step away from going crazy with his lack of sleep.  
  
"No." Corey pouts, his arms crossed and his bottom lip pushed out and now Louis' annoyed.     
  
"Eat Corey." But his son just turns his face away from Louis and the food. He can't let his son starve so he tries one last time. "Corey. Eat your food now." He uses his 'strict voice' that he barely ever brings out so him and Corey both know he doesn't want any more problems. With a sigh Corey drops his small arms and eats his sandwich.  
  
Louis feels relief lift off his shoulders as he walks away from son to fill up a glass of water for himself. Corey's bedtime is in three hours so only three more hours until Louis can lay in bed and hope that Liam calls. He wants Harry to get involved with him and Corey, he doesn't need help- but it would be nice to have some other people, especially because it's summer and it's always hard for Louis to find a babysitter when he goes out, which he usually doesn't anyways. Louis leans against the counter as he watches Corey eat his food, his legs swinging from the chair as he does. Corey could use Harry in his life, could live with his other parent. He doesn't need to have Louis' life where his father left when he was only two and then never bothered to contact Louis again. That's why he agreed to meet Harry and get the DNA test, Louis wants what's best for his son and-.  
  
Louis' cell phone goes off and he answers it quickly, walking out of the kitchen and into the hallway next to it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Louis?" A deep voice says and it's oddly familiar.  
  
"This is he." He starts to slowly pace, a habit he's had ever since he started talking on the phone.  
  
"Okay, so um...this is Harry. Harry styles." Louis mouth goes dry.  
  
"Oh, how did you get this number?" He asks, biting his lip.  
  
"Liam gave it to me after he," Harry coughs, "after he showed me the DNA test. Turns out that kid is mine." He chuckles but there is no humor in it, just nerves. Louis' eyebrows fur in annoyance. "Anyways, I decided that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to get to know my kid and you but I have to go on tour next week and," he takes a deep breath, "and it would be cool if you and Corey came along for awhile?"  
  
Louis is honestly surprised at the question, he executed a day spent at the park or at Louis' house, not to be invited on Harry's summer tour. The smaller boy bites his lip and looks into the kitchen at his son who is still pouting and eating his sandwich. Maybe he should say yes.  
  
"Oh, um, I can't really just leave my job and go on vacation." He says, trying to weigh the pros and cons. Pros: gets to have a chance at a family. Makes Corey happy and as long as Corey is happy Louis is happy and of course he controls Louis' life now even though he's six.  
  
"That's okay, Liam said that he can talk to your work and fix it all so you can come for about a month or maybe two? I know my son-."  
  
"Corey." Louis interrupts and his son turns to looks at him as he paces outside the doorway, Louis walks into the next room.  
  
"Yeah, Corey," Harry sighs, "he doesn't have school or anything right? So he can come and spend time with me- us?" Harry seems nervous Louis finally notices and maybe he's nervous because he doesn't know Louis or Corey or maybe because this is so out of his personality to do it that it's awkward.  
  
"I'm not to sure. I just wanted Corey to meet you because he has the right too but he's meet you and we all know how that ended. So I feel that you may think it would be a good idea for us to just pack up and go on tour with you but I honestly do not think that it is a safe environment for Corey."  
  
"I can get you two your own tour bus if you wish? You won't have to be around me besides the times you just wanna hang out." Louis can hear the desperation and his voice and for some reason Louis finds himself searching for an excuse.  
  
"What happens after those months? We go home and you continue to party and tour? What do I tell Corey when you never show up again?"  
  
"That won't happen. I know that my past hasn't been that great. I know that the drugs and the partying and the sex was wrong I know that and I've been working on that-."  
  
"Exactly and if you're working on it then you don't need a man you knocked up and our child." Louis snaps at him.  
  
"Yes I do! I need friends and family around I need a distraction!" Harry is angry now.  
  
"So we are just a distraction to you?" Louis fires.  
  
"You're twisting my words!"  
  
"No I'm not you're just going to use Corey and I for your own personal help."  
  
"Well duh! I need this Louis! I mean," Harry takes a deep breath, "I know that you're probably pissed at me because every time we meet we have had a bad encounter but," another breath, "I want to change that, I want to be a better person -a better friend a father. I'm going to be thirty in a few years I need this, I need to straighten up and become a better me and to do that I need Corey and Corey needs me."  
  
Louis sighs at Harry and glances at a picture frame next to him: it's him in the hospital bed after Corey was born and said boy is wrapped in a blue blanket sleeping in Louis' arms. Louis looks so happy in the picture. He was so happy to start a family and raise his son- who he grew inside him -and see him become a great man. But the one thing that is missing is Corey's father. Louis' brain is telling him it's a bad idea but his heart is saying to go for it so he listens to his heart.  
  
"Fine, but we need to set some boundaries."  
  
*  
  
"Okay." Louis takes a deep breath and grabs Corey's hand and pulls the boy out their front door which they won't see until later. Surprising Liam was able to get Louis' work to accept his 'vacation' so Louis asked his elderly neighbor to get his mail for him while he's gone. Louis told Corey yesterday that they were going to spend time with Harry while he's singing around the country. Corey nearly broke his neck by jumping off his bed with excitement, Louis on the other hand just wished he made up an excuse about Corey's dad.  
  
He knows that if this goes bad than Corey will grow up with father issues and Louis can't live knowing that he messed up. So Louis gave Harry some ground rules, just simple ones. Harry can't be just with Corey until Louis thinks that he is ready and able too. No talking about sex, drugs or anything else a child doesn't know about, that's common sense though.  
  
"Louis!" Liam says happily as he opens the door to the cab and helps Louis out. "Corey!" He shouts towards the boy who hopes out of the cab with his backpack over his shoulders and a smile on his face. "He is adorable, looks just like Harry." He tells Louis who nods at his son. Corey is rocking back and forth being impatient and looking at the tour bus. They grab the bags out of the trunk and Liam helps carry them to their tour bus that Harry promised. Speaking of Harry.  
  
"Where's Harry? He was so lenient on having us here and now he's no where to be seen." The blue eyed boy asks annoyed.  
  
"Oh, he's stuck in traffic." Liam smiles and Louis secretly wishes that Liam was Corey's dad, that would make life so much easier.  
  
"DAD THERE IS A TV!" Corey shouts from the back of the bus.  
  
"Don't touch anything!" Louis yells back as he sits in a chair, he puts his face in his hands. He doesn't know why he agreed to this it's going to be bad, Harry doesn't truly want to be a family he just thinks that because a test told him that he is a father. Before when Louis told him he wanted nothing to with Louis and then when Louis tells him again -with their child- he still denies it.  
  
This is going to be rough.  
  
"Hey I know you're probably worried but Harry is serious about this. I mean he's still recovering from his past but I know that with you guys here he'll change quickly." Liam pats his back.  
  
"I doubt that," Louis looks up with a tired face. "He barely wanted us the first time and the second time so why now?"  
  
"I'm not sure, maybe you should ask him that yourself."  
  
"I would if he was here and-." He is cut off by a crash coming from the back and Louis swears under his breath as he makes his way back there to Corey standing next to a broken clock. "Corey. What did I say?" Louis asks, his hands on his hips.  
  
"To not touch anything." He whispers and Louis knows there is tears in his eyes even though Corey is looking at the ground, his hands behind him and he's playing with his foot -it's his 'I know i'm in trouble' pose.  
  
"Go sit next to Mr. Liam until I tell you that you can move." Corey listens and walks to the front of the bus, sniffling. After Louis cleans up the clock he walks to where Liam and Corey are sitting, Corey with his eyes in his lap and Liam blabbing on about nothing.  
  
"I'm sorry daddy." The blue eyed boy hears his son say. Corey hates being in trouble but then again what kid does.  
  
"Just listen to me next time, okay Corey?" He rubs his son's hair and he nods at his father.  
  
"Can I play a video game?"  
  
"Go ahead baby." Louis sits down at the little table.  
  
"Mr. Liam?" Corey asks, looking up and wiping his face. "Do you wanna play with me?" Liam looks a little taken back but nods as Corey grabs his hand and pulls him towards the back, Louis gives him a small smile as they go. Not even two minutes later does an out of breath Harry climbs onto the bus.  
  
"Hi." He breathes out and Louis smiles at him. Harry is dressed in a white Rolling Stones t-shirt and black jeans, his hair is messy and unbrushed. Louis feels butterflies in his belly but he blames it on his once fanboy crush on Harry.  
  
"Hello." Louis says. "Did you run here or?" He waves to Harry who falls into the chair across from Louis.  
  
"Ha. Ha." Harry is still breathing heavy. "I was on my way here and then I remembered that I wasn't going to use my car for a couple of months so I drove home and got a cab and halfway through the cab drive I figured out that my wallet was in my bag which is already on my bus so he kicked me out and well I ran here."  
  
"Interesting." Louis crosses his arms.  
  
"So, where's Corey?" The green eyed boy asks.  
  
"He's in the back with Liam." Harry makes no move to stand up.  
  
"Can I go back and see him?" Louis is surprised by the question and maybe Harry really is trying.  
  
"Um, yeah go ahead." They both stand up and make their way to the back of the bus.  
  
"Dad!" Corey drops his controller and runs over to Harry, hugging the man's waist. Louis can tell that Harry is still a little unsure of everything by the way he hesitantly puts his arms around Corey.  
  
"Hey bud." Harry says and, wow Louis can feel his stress from across the room. "Do you," he sinks to his knees, almost too slowly as if he's thinking that maybe it's easier to turn around than talk to a six year old, "do you like the game I got you?" He asks, smiling as if he's constipated. Louis didn't know what to expect of Harry with Corey but now he knows that maybe he's good with fans that are kids but his own kids he fucking sucks.  
  
"You got me this?" Corey asks, not noticing Harry's uncomfortable state.    
  
"Of course bud." Louis feels second hand embarrassment when Harry raises his hand for a high five- he looks away as Corey smacks it.  
  
"Come play with me dad."  
  
"Oh, um okay." Harry stands up and follows Corey to the couch and takes Liam's place in the game.  
  
*  
  
"I'm so bad with Corey." Harry groans into his hands. He spent a couple hours with his son -his _son_ \- while Louis sat and watched them play games and talk. "I thought I was good with kids!" He exclaims and looks at Liam who is sitting across from him in Harry's tour bus, they just started their journey to Harry's first concert.  
  
"Maybe you're just struggling because you want Corey to like you because, well, he's your actual kid." Liam tells him.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe this wasn't a good idea."  
  
"What are you talking about? It hasn't even been a full day it's okay if it's still weird."  
  
"That's not it though! I just don't know how to be a dad! I can make kids happy and make them laugh but as soon as it comes to my own son and being around him a complete fuck up!"  
  
"Not everyone is a master when they first become a parent- hey maybe you should ask Louis about all this?" Liam suggests and Harry just shrugs and heads to his bunk on the bus, bumping into his guitar man's, Niall, hand on the way.  
  
*  
  
"Hey." Harry plops down next to Louis, sweat dripping off his head from playing tag with Corey and Niall. They are sitting on the stage Harry is going to be performing on in a few hours for his opening show of the tour.  
  
"Hi." Louis doesn't look at him though and instead giggles when Niall tries to dodge Corey and ends up tripping and falling onto his face. Corey tags him and runs away.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Harry looks at Louis with his eyebrows furrowed as he tries to work up the courage for the embarrassing question.  
  
"Sure." The blue eyed boy answers.  
  
"How do I become a good dad? I feel like I don't know what I'm doing at all."  
  
"No one ever does." Louis smiles at him, his white teeth showing, "but to be a good parent I think all you need to do is have fun with Corey and remember when he's being bad and know that you're the adult and his father, not his friend. That's the rules I go by and hopefully it works out when he's older." His blue eyes flicker to Corey who is now being chased by Niall.  
  
"So I want to be fun like Niall but boring like Liam?" Harry jokes and he's happy when he sees a smile on Louis' face.  
  
"That would work or you could be yourself but in father form."  
  
"That works too. Thanks Louis." Harry tells Louis, patting him on the back before standing up again and no matter how badly Louis wants to hate him and can't help but think that Liam was right and Harry seriously is _trying_.  
  
*  
  
"Where in England are we?" Louis asks Harry as he steps off the bus, Corey riding around them on a new bike that Harry bought him -he _surprisingly_ asked Louis for permission and since the bike that Corey already has is rusting, Louis let him- (and maybe Harry bought the bike because he secretly hopes that he could teach Corey how to ride it).  
  
"Leeds." Harry smiles, watching Corey smile -he thas Louis' crooked teeth-.  
  
"I haven't been here since before Corey was born." Louis smiles and Harry looks at him, he has soft features with a tiny bit of stubble. He has a young looking face but the small wrinkles around his eyes and forehead show what stress he's been through. Harry wonders about what going through the pregnancy alone and scared must have been like.  
  
"Did you ever date anyone before Corey was born?" Harry blurts out, only a little embarrassed that he just brought up Louis' past relationships while their kid is around them. Harry wonders if he past a line of decency when it takes Louis a few minutes to answer.  
  
"I tired but the baby bump usually drove them away." Louis chuckles sadly. "But after he was born I was too busy trying to work and raise him that I forgot to, well date." He laughs bitterly and Harry feels guilt was over him because he's dated -slept- with so many people and been on so many adventures that he feels bad that Louis was stuck raising Corey.    
  
"Do you ever think that when Corey is older that you will try again?" Harry blurts out again.  
  
"Maybe, I actually want to have more kids. I wouldn't mind a big family." Louis smiles softly and Harry tries to ignore the thought on how sweet -cute- he is right now. He also tries to remember what Louis looked like pregnant because it's kind of a turn on. "So, yeah I am going to start looking more when he is older." Louis leans against the back of the tour bus as he watches Corey ride around. Harry nods his head to Louis before the smaller man asks his own question. "If you don't mind me asking but, are you still doing drugs?"  
  
"Oh," Harry bites his lip and looks at Louis who is looking back into his green eyes. He was not expecting that question and as long as they stare at each other the more Harry realizes that Louis isn't going to take the question back.  
  
"Only answer if you're comfortable, I'm just very worried about Corey." Louis admits and Harry understands, he's been in rehab he knows how worried people are about their loved ones safety.  
  
"No," Harry clears his dry throat, "I'm not. I've been drug free for one year and seven months. That was the worst thing I could have ever done and I made myself a promise that I would never do drugs again. At first they were fun," Harry whispers because he is afraid Corey might hear and know what he is talking about, "They just messed with my mind and over time I would wake up and not remember my name or where I was so I decided I needed help and went to rehab."  
  
"That's actually pretty strong of you that you saw what you were doing and how bad it was for you." Louis nods his head, proud that Harry has overcome that.  
  
"And for the sex," Harry continues, "it has been toned down a lot, mostly because I would have sex when I was high so when I stopped the drugs my sex addiction calmed a bit." It's weird that they are talking about this with their son near them but he can't hear them over himself singing some Disney song.  
  
"So you're not actually as horrible as the news makes you out as?" Louis smirks at Harry's laugh.  
  
"No, unfortunately I'm not. Hell! I'm almost 30 I need to be a adult now." Both men laugh and Louis grips onto Harry's bicep slightly but they stopped once Corey fell off his bike and scraped his knee.  
  
  
*  
  
It's been a month into the tour when mommy and daddy fight. Everyone is on Harry and the band's tour bus, and it's after a show so Corey is sleeping on one of the extra bunks while everyone else is sat at the front.  
  
"Great show tonight." Louis tells everyone and they all thank him, except Harry who grabs a beer from the fridge and drinks half of it down. "Where are we going tomorrow?"  
  
"I'm not sure but it's by a beach." Josh says and everyone laughs.  
  
"Oh that's great! Corey's never been to the beach, I could never take off work enough for him." Actually Louis hasn't had the money to take Corey on vacation but they don't need to know that.  
  
"Yeah and we have the day off so we can spend it at the beach." Liam says.  
  
"Corey is going to have a blast then."  
  
"Actually," Harry burps out and when Louis looks over he's shocked to see two empty beer bottles beside him and another in his hand, they've only been on the bus for ten minutes. "I was wondering Louis, if I could spend a day with Corey," he blinks his blue eyes at Harry, "alone."  
  
"No, I don't think so." Louis has a looks of disgust on his face as Harry finishes his third beer and burps loudly.  
  
"Why not?" Harry grabs another beer from the fridge and Louis resists everything inside of him to smack it out of Harry's hand. "I mean you guys have been here for a month I think it's about time I get a day alone with my son."  
  
"You're a strongly mistaken if you think you deserve a day with Corey after only a month." Louis crosses his arms and turns in his chair so his body is facing Harry.  
  
"You spent six years one on one with him I think I deserve some time with him and a day isn't a lot." Harry burps again.  
  
"Looks like you're wrong again. You don't deserve time alone with him. I did spend six years with him one-on-one," Louis stands up and starts to move towards the taller man, aware of everyone's eyes on him. "But that's only because you didn't want anything to do with Corey and that's why I got all that alone time."  
  
"I deserve some time with him." Harry basically growls at Louis who is now so close to him he can see the specks of green in his blue eyes.  
  
"I think that maybe you'll deserve time alone when I say you deserve time alone with him. Now if you excuse me, Corey and I are going to go back to our bus now." Louis makes a move to the bunks but Harry stand in front of him, beer still in his hand.  
  
"Why can't I be alone with my son?" Harry's asks and Louis snaps.  
  
"You want to be alone with your son that you didn't even fucking care you had for six fucking years? And now only a month of knowing him and trying to be a father you think you deserve time alone with him? Please you're lucky I let you see him at all by the childish way you're acting." Louis pushes past Harry and gently wakes up Corey who he carries off the bus and back onto theirs.  
  
"What did I do wrong?" Harry asks the guys and no one makes a move to answer but Liam who sighs, walks up to Harry and takes away his beer.  
  
*  
  
Louis reluctantly takes off his shirt, revealing a long thin scar where he was cut for Corey's c-section. He sits down on the blanket with his bag while Corey starts to build a sand castle with a bucket and shovel that Louis bought from the closet store. It's a very hot day and the sun beats down on them which is why Louis not only layered Corey with suntan lotion but he also brought an extra bottle in his bag. He knows his son will burn due to his pale skin that he got from Harry.  
  
"Corey!" Louis and his son both turn to a pale Niall running towards them with ray bans, a smile and a plastic bucket and shovel of his own. "Can I help build a sandcastle with you I love playing with the sand." Niall says and Louis raises his eyebrows at his childness.  
  
"Yes!" Corey smiles as Niall plops down next to him. Louis watches in awe at Niall.  
  
"He's a weird guy isn't he?" Another voice says and Louis is surprised to see Harry laying a blanket down next to him.  
  
"Aren't you going to get papped out here?" Louis asks bitterly, ignoring Harry's previous question.  
  
"Maybe but it doesn't matter the pics will be online for about a day and that's it." Harry doesn't have a shirt on, he's only wearing short bright yellow swim trunks that fanboy Louis remembers getting off to when Harry wore them about 10 or so years ago. Now he's older and more mature and Harry has a beautiful six pack with a ink butterfly over it and a couple strange tattoos that he must have gotten after Louis gave up on him. The popstars body is sinful and the blue eyed boy frowns at his own, slightly chunky from where he can't seem to burn off a little bit of extra weight he got from Corey. He seriously thinks about putting his shirt back on.  
  
"I don't wanna sound extremely weird or make you uncomfortable but you are really hot." Harry whispers to Louis who shivers at his deep voice before turning to glare at the green eyed man. Louis watches as Harry tilts his face up to the sky and let's out a huff before turning back to Louis and taking his sunglasses off. "I'm sorry about last night." Louis is surprised that Harry is apologizing so he sits up on his towel, crosses his arms and waits.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"I was kind of drunk off adrenaline from the concert and a bit tipsy from my beer." Harry looks at Corey and Niall for a second before looking back at Louis. "I was out of place and wrong with what I said, I didn't want Corey when you first told me but now I do and I really want him to like me-."  
  
"He's six years old, if you give him ice cream then you're his new best friend." Louis jokes, and Harry smiles at him.  
  
"I just want to spend a day one on one with him to have some...father bonding time? It sounds stupid but I feel like I have too because I wasn't there for the first years of his life. You got to see him take his first step and say his first word and it's all my fault that I wasn't there but after a lot of thought I want to be there. I want to be there for him and for myself." Harry finished with a glance at Corey who has sand all over him.  
  
"I accept your apology but I don't know you enough to let you spend time alone with Corey." That's kind of a lie, Louis knows mostly everything about Harry because of his fanboy days but it's been years since that and he never _personally_ knew anything about Harry.  
  
"Let me take you out tonight? We can get to know each other better." The fit man asks and Louis bites his lip, "I can come over after Corey falls asleep we can talk?" Louis weighs the pros and cons before nodding his head. "Good. Be ready at 7."  
  
"I will." Louis smiles and he tries to make his fanboy butterflies to go away.  
  
"Dad! Can I go in the water?" Corey interrupts them, he's already bored of the sandcastles but maybe that's because Niall took over.  
  
"Let's go buddy." Louis stands up, grabbing Corey's hand and begins to lead him to the water.  
  
"Can other daddy come?" He waves to Harry who smiles and waves back.  
  
"Sure." Louis gestures for Harry to join them and the popstar points to himself before looking behind him as if the blue eyed boy didn't want him. Louis rolls his eyes at him.  
  
"Me?" He jokes.  
  
"Yes you." He jokes back and Louis looks at Harry's freshly cut hair, it used to be longer, _much longer_ , but now it's so short that he just has little waves of hair instead of the curls he had when he was younger.  
  
Harry chuckles at him before jogging over to them -Louis ignores Harry's tight shorts- and taking Corey's other hand. The three of them stand in at the end of the water, and run away each time the tide comes towards them. Corey lets out a hell of excitement every time and laughs when Harry falls (on purpose) and Louis giggles at the popstar too and it's not until they make it back to the tour bus does Louis realize how much they probably looked like a family back there.  
  
*  
  
"Hey." Harry smiles as he walks into the bus and Louis turns to look at him. He's wearing an animal print shirt and a weird scarf on it, black jeans and those god awful boots that he still wears to this day.  
  
"Welcome to my tour bus." Louis brushes off the invisible dirt of his black t-shirt and jeans. Harry starts to walk and Louis jogs to catch up with his long strides, he's a lot shorter than Harry, his legs are shorter too.  
  
"So I googled and found this cute little restaurant just around the corner and I got some take out from there, it's Chinese." Harry sticks his hands in his pockets after he sets down the delicious smelling food in front of him.  
  
"I love Chinese." Louis tells him and leaves out the fact that it oddly gets him honry. They open the containers and start to eat.  Louis decides to break the ice and tell him about his family, his mother who he loves, his father who he hasn't seen in years and his sisters who he has way too many to count. Harry returns everything by talking about his own family, which Louis already knows about from his fanboy days. Harry also tells Louis about the time he took his mom to Paris and she got stuck going up the elevator to the third level of the Eiffel Tower and yelled at Harry for the rest of the trip.  
  
"She always declines my offers of trips to Paris now." Harry laughs along with Louis.  
  
"She seems really nice."  
  
"She's the best." Harry takes a sip of his water as silence powers over them. "Anyways, um, what do you need to know about me for you to be...okay with me?" He questions and watches as the blue eyes flicker out the window for a moment.    
  
"We already talked about how you aren't sex or drug crazy but I need to know that you're not going to be a drunk. And I was worried last night when I saw you chug those beers. I just want Corey around people who are in the right state of mind." Harry watches as Louis looks towards the back of the bus where Corey is sound asleep.  
  
"The other night I was drinking those because I'm stressed and I don't have the urge to get high anymore but I still need to get drunk. Alcohol has been the hardest for me to get sober with, in fact last night just broke one month sober." He sighs at the end, knowing he messed up again, but it's different now because it affects his family too.  
  
"Maybe you just need a new distraction." Harry nods in understanding but he can't help it, he needs _something_.  
  
"I know," he puts his face in his hands. "When I need something I feel like alcohol is my only choice because I have no reason not to drink it." Harry explains, looking at the window as he does. "But," he slowly moves his green eyes towards Louis, "I don't want to go to alcohol anymore, I believe that being a family with you and Corey can make me happy and make me forget about alcohol and let me be sober free from everything but I feel like I barely know him." Harry smiles.  
  
"Is that why you freaked out on me? Because I wouldn't let you see him one-on-one so you can be closer to him." Louis whispers.  
  
"Yes." The rockstar sighs in response. "You've had his whole life to get to know him and I've only had a month but I want to try to make up for lost time, even though it's impossible.    
  
"I want you to get to know him better. That's why we are on here." Louis reaches forward and grabs the other man's hand. "I want to watch you with Corey just one more day and after that," he takes a deep breath, really thinking if it's safe for Corey to be with Harry but they do know a bit more about each other and so far he's seen Harry be good with Corey, "I think you can spend alone time with him." He finishes with a smile.  
  
"Thank you so much." Harry basically jumps across the table and pulls Louis in for a hug, knowing over and breaking a glass of water. "I'm going to impress you so hard tomorrow." Louis wraps his arms back around Harry, the table digging into his stomach.  
  
"Yeah yeah." Louis jokes. They let go but now since they are both still leaning over the table, their mouths are closing in and Louis holds his breath with the anticipation of what's to come.  
  
"Daddies?" Both men jump away from the table and see Corey standing in his pj's with his favorite stuffed elephant in his arms. "I heard a noise." He yawns and a red faced Louis glances down at the broken glass on the floor.  
  
"Y-." The blue eyed man starts but he's interrupted by Harry rushing over to Corey.  
  
"It's okay buddy. I just knocked over your daddy's drink, everything is okay. Now let's get you back to bed." Harry takes the hand that Corey isn't holding his elephant with and takes him back to the bunk and tucks him in with a small kiss to their sons forehead. To say that Louis in impressed is an understatement.    
  
*  
  
"Call me every fifteen minutes." Louis tells him.  
  
"Fifteen minutes, Louis are you crazy?" Harry exclaims, "how about I call you every thirty minutes?"  
  
"No fifteen." Louis stomps.  
  
"Thirty." Harry stomps back.    
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"How about every twenty minutes?" Harry decided.  
  
"Okay fine." Louis pouts, he would rather prefer fifteen. He decided to give Harry a chance and a day with Corey alone and he's terrified. He knows Harry can do it but it doesn't make him any less nervous. This is almost as bad when Louis first left Corey with a babysitter for the first time and he make her call him every ten minutes. The blue eyed man makes his way back onto his tour bus and sits down and let's his mind wander back to two days ago when he and Harry almost kissed. Were they going to? What would have happened if they did? Louis hasn't kissed someone in about two years and he hasn't had sex since Corey was two. Now that's embarrassing. Plus he has to add the fact in that he secretly wants Harry because he wants them to be a true full _family_ but that can't happen.  
  
Next thing Louis' know he's imaging a nice white picket fence- but that's not important.  
  
*  
  
"I'm nervous and I'm never nervous." Harry runs his sweaty hand down his jeans.  
  
"Why are you nervous?" Liam asks, clicking away on his phone as always.  
  
"Because! Louis and Corey are sitting out there!" Harry points to the wall where past is the stage and the thousands of people who came to see him preform. "Maybe I shouldn't go, maybe I should just sit here and cancel the show." He tell himself, pacing slightly.  
  
"You're going to do fine. They're going to love you know matter what." Harry ignores how Liam said love. "But the show must go on!" Liam shouts and walks to Harry and pushes him through the door that leads to the stage. And with one last shaky breath he walks out to screaming fans.  
  
*  
  
"Daddy daddy! You sing so good daddy!" Corey runs to him after the concert ends and they are all back stage. Harry picks Corey up with a smile and sets him on his hip.  
  
"Did I?" He asks.  
  
"Yeah! And other daddy was singing to everything you were singing!"  
  
"He was?" Harry smirks and looks at Louis who is blushing slightly.  
  
"I was a fan once." He smiles back and walks closer to his son and Harry.  
  
"Way back before you." Harry pokes Corey in the stomach, making him wiggle until Harry puts him down. "Okay okay." He laughs and Corey stomps his foot.  
  
"I am six." He crosses his arms, "do not poke me." He points at Harry with his face balled up with tiny anger before stomping away towards Niall.  
  
"He gets that from you." Harry turns to Louis.  
  
"Me! I do not stomp and point my finger!" Louis defended himself.  
  
"You don't stomp but you do point your finger."  
  
"If anyone points their finger here it's you!" Louis says and as he does he points his finger at Harry very quickly before retracting it as if it never happened.  
  
"I was right." Harry smirks at Louis who shrugs his shoulder lightly, and if they both weren't admiring their pouting son then they would have seen how they were flirting with each other, yet again.  
  
"How about a picture?" Liam asks from down the hall and Harry looks at Louis who smiles and nods. They kneel down so that they are beside Corey, Harry throws his arm over Louis' shoulder and pulls the man in closer for the picture.  
  
Louis doesn't dream of Harry's arm around his shoulder that night and Harry doesn't dream of Louis under his shoulder that night.  
  
But Corey dreams of an ice cream ocean.  
  
*  
  
"I'm done!" Harry holds up his paper that Corey horribly ripped out of his Scooby-Doo coloring book. Louis and Corey both look up from their own paper to look at Harry's. They examine his coloring skills -which are not too bad- as he examines them. Corey is almost a mini Harry but as Harry looks between his face and Louis' face he can see the same soft features. Corey's eyes may be green but they are calming like Louis' blue ones -a very pretty blue that Harry might have used to color the sky in his picture but that's another story-.  
  
"Dad no!" Corey sighs, "Velma wears orange not red." He shakes his head at his father before holding up the coloring book in front of him. "See!" He shoves it in Harry's face and yup Harry fucked up her dress color. Louis _giggles_ at the sad look on Harry's face and Harry doesn't love that sound, not one bit.  
  
"Oops." He chuckles and sets down his paper as Corey goes back to his own. "How is yours coming?" Harry scoots his chair over to Louis' and yeah they have been flirting a bit more each day of tour.  
  
"Well, Corey gave me one of the bad guys after they caught them and take their mask off so I don't have to worry about getting the color scheme right." Louis jokes and grabs a red crayon. Harry chuckles at him and watches as Louis sticks his tongue out as he colors.  
  
"You don't have to worry about the color scheme but maybe you should try to stay in the lines better." Harry points to a line of red that passed the black line. "I mean Corey is staying in the lines better than you." He points to their son who humming to himself with his tongue sticking out of his mouth -Harry tries to ignore how cute it is that they both do it-. Corey's own drawing is basically just scribbles of a color over the character.  
  
"Ha. Ha." Louis glares at Harry who just smiles at him causing Louis to blush slightly. "Watch this?" Louis whispers to Harry after a few more minutes of coloring. "Hey Corey, I finished." He speaks to his son who looks up with a smile and examines Louis' coloring.  
  
"It can go on the fridge like mine and dads will." He picks up his own and Harry's drawing before giving them to Louis who is forced to put them on the fridge.  
  
"Does he do that every time?" Harry asks once him and Louis go to the front of the bus where a small mini fridge sits.  
  
"Yup. He loves to have his pictures on the fridge, sometimes he has his friends over and he shows them the fridge." Louis hangs the three pictures of the fridge. "You know, I think mine is the best." He says once he finished.  
  
"What?! I'm the only one that stayed in the lines." Harry points out.  
  
"Yeah but Velma is orange not red." Louis smirks at Harry.  
  
"Is that really that important?" Harry sighs.  
  
"It is more important than the hex girls."  
  
"Is that a Scooby-Doo reference?" Harry raises an eyebrow and Louis nods his head with that adorable smirk still there. "That's cute." Harry blurts out. His face burns red as Louis' does the same, the smirk leaving and being replaced by a small smile.  
  
"Thanks." Louis whispers and Harry slowly takes a step closer to Louis.  
  
"You're welcome." He takes another step and another and soon he's right in front of Louis. His heart is telling him to kiss Louis but his mind is worried that Louis might not be ready for that. So slowly, ever so slowly, Harry starts to lean in. He keeps his eyes opened and stares into Louis', looking to see what the other man wants. He is almost to Louis' beautifully thin lips when he asks, "can I?" It does take long for Louis to reply.  
  
"Yes." And then their mouths touching and Harry places his hand on Louis' neck to guide and keep the smaller man against his mouth. Louis tastes like toothpaste while Harry tastes like Doritos. It's a shy kiss, Harry not knowing how far Louis wants to go and Louis not knowing how far he himself wants to go. Louis' fringe is tickling Harry's forehead but it urges him on.    
  
"Dads!" Corey comes running into the room. Both men jump apart, their faces turning red as they wipe their mouths and look at their son. "Look what I drew!" He smiles and holds up a white piece of paper with three stick figures on it, a small one labeled 'me' a medium named 'dad' and a taller one named 'dad'. All of them have smiles on their face and are holding hands. Harry looks over at Louis with a smile and Louis does the same.  
  
The picture goes on the fridge.  
  
*  
  
"Daddyyy, I want ice cream." Corey whines out when they are halfway back to the tour bus after their adventure filled day.  
  
"No ice cream until after dinner." Harry tells him, thinking that's something that Louis would say.  
  
"Daddy, please." He begs more and Harry sighs. His head hurts so bad from the lack of sleep and the loud crowd from the concert last night.  
  
"Corey no." Harry pressures and he adores this kid, he really does, but fuck he can get annoying after spending the whole day with him. All Harry wants is to get home and get some food that Louis promised he would have ready for a nice dinner together. Harry doesn't think about how _family-like_ they are becoming after such a short time. He likes it though.  
  
Corey whines some more but Harry ignores him and let's his mind wander and what he realizes is that Corey is calling him dad and daddy which means Corey is attached to him and fuck Liam because bringing them was a stupid idea because now Harry _has_ to stay with them -or at least Corey. Did Louis plan this? Did he think Harry was stupid enough he wouldn't see? Does he expect Harry to pay for shit now that Corey calls him dad instead of other dad? Does Harry have to be around his son until the end of his life because now Corey knows him and he can't just leave.  
  
"Hey, buddy. Why don't you go over to my bus and hang out with Liam and Niall for a minute I have to talk to your dad." Harry tells Corey and the boy bolts over to the tour bus.  
  
"You're back!" Louis greets Harry with a smile. "I made dinner and I'm not the best cook so don't be worried okay so we have g-."  
  
"Fuck you." Harry interrupts with his head pounding and Louis looks up from the delicious smelling food and nearly set table to look up at Harry. He stares at the red faced man before asking,  
  
"Where is Corey?"  
  
"I sent him to my tour bus." Harry walks closer to Louis. "I didn't want him to be around when mommy and daddy fight." He spits out.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Louis' eyebrows fur and Harry ignores how cute he looks mad.  
  
"I'm talking about how you need money to help raise Corey and after I didn't give it to you, you decided to go to another plan and trick my manager into inviting you on tour where our son gets attached to me and then I _have_ to give him money and I _have_ to be apart of you two." Harry is talking low but Louis can still sense the anger.  
  
"Um, so first off," Louis glares back, "I don't want your shit money! Why is everything that comes out of your mouth about how famous your are and how much money you make!? Because I don't care about that shit. I told you before and I'll tell you again. I don't want your money. What I do want is to make my  
son happy and to do that I had to introduce him to you! If it's such a big deal for you to be involved with your own son than say the magic words and we will leave your tour- which I might add, you fucking invited us on!" Louis shouts and there is a moment of pure anger circling between them. Harry opens his mouth to talk but Louis beats him too it.  
  
"You're a real piece of work you know that? You wanted us to come here and we did and then you wanted to get to know Corey better and you did but there is one fact that I forgot." Louis feels tears of anger filling his eyes, knowing that he was wrong. Harry doesn't want to be a father and love his son and he also doesn't like Louis. Maybe Louis read his moves wrong but who cares because they have only been here for awhile but he's done now. "I forgot how much of an absolute fuck up you are. You don't want a family anymore? Well than don't worry about it. I'm sorry that you're becoming too attached but last time I checked you were pretty attached to those drugs you did." Louis says quietly.  
  
He then in a hurry he grabs his and Corey's suitcase and throws their belongs in, Harry just stands there and watched him. Louis continues to wipe away the tears falling from his eyes. He failed himself and worse, he failed his son. After he thinks everything is in he zips up the bags and stomps past Harry and off the bus, wiping the tears away.  
  
"Hey Lou we-." Niall starts but is stops as soon as he sees the red pain in Louis' face.  
  
"Come on Corey." Louis picks up his son from where everyone is sitting on the ground.  
  
"Where are we going?" He asks in his sweet voice.  
  
"Home." Louis tells him and he grabs Corey's duffle bag and flings it on his shoulder and then with his extra hand he starts to pull his suitcase, the tears flowing as he leads them away.  
  
"What about daddy? We have to go back for dad." Corey tells him but Louis ignores him, he wants to get far away from here right now.  
  
*  
  
"Harry, how long are you going to stay there?" Liam walks onto the tour bus to see Harry lying in his bunk with his eyes opened and awake.  
  
"As long as I can." He mumbles.  
  
"Well get up," Liam hits his leg but Harry has no reaction, "you can't lie there forever because life is still moving on around you butthead."  
  
"Yeah but if I lay here until I die then I never have to face my mistakes."  
  
"Harry." Liam says steely, "I'm your manager and your friend, so right now I need you to put away your selfish moaning and get off your ass and get ready because you have a show in less than an hour."  
  
"Fine." Harry groans and flings the covers back to slide out of the bunk and changes the clothes he's been wearing the past two days.  
  
*  
  
"Hello?" Louis picks up the phone from his bedside table. He rubs his eyes and glances at the clock that reads it's only 9 at night. But Corey and him have the same bedtime because Louis needs to be awake when Corey is awake and Louis needs to sleep when Corey is sleeping.  
  
"Louis?"  
  
"Harry?" Louis sits straight up.  
  
"Um, were you sleeping?" Harry asks and Louis tries to ignore how much he wants to talk to Harry and resolve this mess and maybe ask Harry if he wants to be apart of their family like he was planning too when he made that dinner. Plus Corey has been whining for Harry for the last two weeks and maybe Louis should give in for Corey and himself.  
  
He won't though, he can't give in.  
  
"I was." Louis tries to keep his voice level.  
  
"I'm sorry, I would offer to call back later but it took me three days to get the guts to call you in the first place." Harry takes a breath and Louis doesn't know what to say in response so he just waits. "Anyways," harry chuckles lightly and Louis swears he can hear Harry gulp. Harry laughs bitterly before speaking, "I don't even know what to say. Well I know _what_ I wanna say I just don't know where to start." Louis imagines that Harry is fidgeting and running his hand through his hair or maybe he's rubbing his sweaty palms onto his jeans. "I'm sorry." He whispers and Louis' grip on his phone tightens.  
  
"Harry..." Louis starts to but he doesn't even know what to say so he shuts his mouth.  
  
"I know you're pissed at me for what I did." Harry fills in the silence from Louis' attempt. "I was out of line and I was wrong. You and Corey mean so much to me. Whenever I first saw you ou-."  
  
"Stop." The other man breaths into the phone. "Just stop," he feels tears filling his eyes and he isn't sure why he is crying. "I don't wanna hear your apologize or you excuses. I-" his blue eyes looks towards the ceiling as he tries to stop the wetness from slipping down his cheeks. "I just wanna move on. I came to you in the first place because I thought it was a good idea for Corey to meet his father. You weren't the greatest in the beginning but Corey and I both started to like you. I thought for a second that maybe we could actually be a family but," he grabs his blanket and wipes his face on it. "I don't think we can."  
  
"Lou, please-."  
  
"No. Corey and I don't need you. We don't need your money and we mostly definitely don't need your love. I should have never went searching for you in the first place. So goodbye Harry." Louis hangs up the phone before he can take back everything he said and beg Harry to let them be a family. He hides his in his pillow as he cries, carefully being quiet so he doesn't wake Corey.  
  
Harry throws his phone at the tour bus window and let's out a scream of frustration. All he wants is to be part of Louis and Corey's life. It's something that he never thought he would ever want but he does want it. He wants it so bad. He leans against the wall of the tour bus as he finally lets the tears of frustration out as he slowly sinks to the ground. The rockstar leans his head against the wall and bends his knees up. Who would have thought a recovering drug, sex and alcoholic rockstar would end up having a secret family that he _loves_.  
  
He wants to be with Corey and Louis more than anything. Corey, his beautiful identical son, is so smart and adorable. He's mature for his age and is so _fucking_ polite. While Louis is so caring and protective and cute. He doesn't bother wiping the tears off his face -he just sits and silently cries. He pities himself, he had a chance at happiness and fucked it up. Now he's back to finding something to attach himself to, something else he loves. Maybe it should be performing, but even when he's singing out in the crowd he'll sing that line about the big blue eyes and think of Louis and how they have Corey. Or maybe he'll sing his older song about when he was a boy and think of Corey and how he's the son of him and Louis.  
  
Harry jumps to his feet and grabs his phone before running outside and searching for a cab. He's going to sing those songs and he'll be happy when he sings that one line about the blue eyes because he'll think of his _loving family_. And he'll sing that song about when he was a boy and he'll think about his _family_. And right now he's going to get that _family_.  
  
*  
  
"No, mum." Louis has the phone between his shoulder and ear. He's making dinner and Corey got into some sugar so he's running circles around their kitchen island while some weird kid show blares on the television.  
  
"Why, honey? Why can't you just call him back and let him try again?" His mother pesters him. It's been two days since that late night phone call with Harry and yeah he's thought about giving him another chance but he has no reason to. "He could be a big help to you and Corey."  
  
"Corey and I are just fine." He slams the skillet down on the stove.  
  
"You're always complaining how you might want more kids one day and-." The doorbell rings and Corey runs too it.  
  
"Corey! Don't open that door you don't know who is there!" He yells after his son. "Mom I have to go." He tells her as he hangs up on her and throws a chicken breast into the skillet. When he rounds the corner to the front door he sees Corey trying to jump so that he can see through the peephole. Louis does just that and he only sees a large hat on someone's head so without thinking, he opens it.  
  
"Hello?" He says through the small crack he's made.  
  
"Lou." And of course it's Harry under that ridiculous hat. "Hi."  
  
"Go away." Louis whispers before slamming the door closed.  
  
"Who is it dad?" Corey asks and _of course_ he reaches for the door handle and opens the door before Louis can stop him. "Dad!" He shouts and jumps straight into Harry's opened arms.  
  
"Corey! The rockstar smiles and hugs his son. Louis just watches, glares and crosses his arms. When Harry sees the look on Louis' face he sends Corey off to watch his show. "Hey." He awkwardly waves and stands up to his full height, he may be taller than Louis but he feels smaller with that glare he's receiving.  
  
"How did you find out where I live?" Louis keeps his voice monotone even though he just watch to slap Harry and then hug him and slap him again.  
  
"Liam, after our phone call I got into a cab and called Liam for your address." Harry fidgets his hands and runs one through his short hair. "You didn't give me a chance to explain myself." Louis looks back at Corey who is glued to the screen.  
  
"Let's go to the kitchen. I have food cooking and I don't want it to burn." Louis tells him and doesn't wait as he turns and walks to the kitchen. He flips the chicken over, puts some spices in it and turns to Harry. "Go." He tells Harry and he doesn't even want to hear Harry's apology he just wants to kiss his face off and slap him but whatever.  
  
"I wanna be apart of this family." Harry blurts out and takes a step closer to Louis who looks past Harry shoulder because if he looks right at him he'll kiss him. "I didn't when I first saw you because I was terrified. I mean who wouldn't be scared when a cute little twink comes to tell a famous rockstar that the great sex in a doorway they had ended with a baby." And yeah, now Louis is staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
"You remember?" He whispers as Harry takes a step closer to his personal space.  
  
"How could I forget? You were so perfect and I was a dick then and didn't realize it." He places a hand on Louis' cheek.  
  
"Don't try to flatter me right now." Louis whispers but only looks deeper into Harry's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," he doesn't look sorry though. "You and Corey mean so much to me. I never realized that two people I've only know for a small amount of time could become such a necessary. What I said when you left I didn't mean any of it. You don't need my money, you don't need me." He rubs his thumb on Louis' cheek. "But I need you two. I need to be apart of this family."  
  
And Louis just says fuck it and pushes his lips on Harry's. They move together with no hurry. Louis puts his arms around the taller man as he puts his arms around Louis' waist. Harry smiles into the kiss before licking slowly on Louis' lip. The blue eyed boy opens his mouth and they both gently lick around. Harry tastes like toothpaste while Louis takes like chocolate. It seems like they've been kissing for hours and maybe they have.  
  
"Dad?" A voice asks and both men pull their lips back before looking at their son who is staring at them. "What are you doing?" He asks, his eyes wide with innocence.  
  
"Me and Harry here are just kissing." Louis smiles and breaks out of Harry's grip.  
  
"It's nasty." He sticks his tongue out and both the men laugh. "Is dinner ready?" He asks and looks at the burnt chicken before looking at Harry.  
  
"Who wants pizza?" Louis claps his hands together.  
  
*  
  
"So, are you guys dating now?" Liam asks and Harry feels like this is the first time they haven't had a conversation where work hasn't even been mentioned. The green eyes man looks up and across the room at his son and Louis playing a board game. Louis catches his eyes and both smile at each other.  
  
"I would hope so." Harry whispers, not taking his eyes off Louis.  
  
"It's a yes or no question." Liam demands. So Harry gets Louis' attention again and mouths _are you my boyfriend?_

  
"It's a yes." He answers nodding back at Louis.  
  
"Dad! It's your turn!" Corey calls to him and with a goodbye to Liam and a promise that he'll be back on tour -taking Louis and Corey with him of course- by tomorrow.  
  
*  
  
7 years later  
  
"Jason please just put your shoes on." Harry begs, tears of frustration in his eyes.  
  
"No." The fouryear old stops his foot. Harry sighs and hangs his head from where is he squatting in front of his son.  
  
"Jason, put your shoes on your father can't be late for his own concert." Louis comes walking into the room, a baby on his hip and a small toddler running around him.  
  
"Fine." He pouts and slips on his shoes with ease.  
  
"How do you do that?" Harry stands up and kisses his Louis' cheek, he takes the six month baby from his arms and rocks him -Ethan- back and forth.  
  
"I have magic powers." Louis says with fake wide eyes as he slips his own shoes on and their toddler -two and a half year old Flynn's- shoes too.  
  
"You do." Harry smiles. "Is everyone ready?" He asks and grabs the baby bag and flings it over his shoulder. He looks at Louis for a second and sees his husband's beautiful blue eyes, they have slight wrinkles around them from aging and their children. His hair is still the same style as before just shorter and his body is still hot, Harry says that he's a DILF. Harry also has a nice body, he lost his six pack though and has a slight belly. His hair cut short because Flynn keep pulling it when he was younger and he has more wrinkles than Louis but Louis tells him otherwise. Overall they're getting pretty damn old.  
  
"Corey!" Louis shouts as he opens the front door, blocking their dog -Molly- from getting outside.  
  
"God dammit," Harry mumbles after a couple seconds of silence. He walks over to their staircase and yells loud. "Corey let's go!" Then there is a slam of a door and loud footsteps as a 13 year old Harry comes running down the steps.  
  
"Sorry, I lost track of time." He fixes his hair at the bottom and follows his father to their door where the rest of his family waits.  
  
"Was it that Alex girl again?" Harry teases.  
  
"Her name is Ali and yes." Corey's face turns red with teenage love embarrassment.  
  
Soon the family is all fit into the car and with Harry driving. It's been a weird couple of years for Harry. After Louis and Harry started dating officially, Harry brought him to a couple of red carpet events and on tour with him almost every time -Corey too. Then after a year of being together Harry proposed and they marry a week later with both their families and Corey present in the courthouse. Soon after that Louis got pregnant with their four year old son, Jason who only listens to Louis -not much to Harry's liking and he says it's because Jason looks just like Louis- then they had Flynn who is turning three in a month with dirty blonde hair and Harry's green eyes and lastly they had Ethan who is the sweetest baby out there with Louis' blue eyes.    
  
Once they arrive at the stadium they all hurry inside and Harry hands Corey the diaper bag and Ethan so he can leave and get ready for his concert. Louis leads their boys to the backstage where they always sit during Harry's shows that they go to.  
  
"Dad I have to pee." Jason tugs on Louis' sleeve.  
  
"Corey can you take your brother to bathroom?" Louis asks and he fixes Ethan's hat once Corey hands him over.  
  
"Sure." Corey answers and walks out with a Jason's hand in his.  
  
*  
  
The concert goes amazing just like always and then three hours later all the boys are tucked into bed and hopefully sleeping, Corey of course isn't -in fact he's sitting at the top of the stairs because he heard Louis say that he has something important to tell Harry. And of course, Corey needs to know.  
  
He hears his parents moving around in the kitchen before they settle on the couch in the living room. Corey scoots down a couple steps so he can hear the whispers better.  
  
"What is this important thing you have to tell me?" He hears Harry ask.  
  
"Well, I went to the doctor yesterday." Louis starts off and his tone is happy but Corey is still nervous because it's the doctors!  
  
"Yeah?" He barely heard Harry whisper back.  
  
"And I'm pregnant." Louis says and Corey frowns because it used to be just him and now it's him +4 siblings. "It's twins." He hears, him +5 now.

  
"Are you serious?" Harry asks and Corey scoots down until he's at the bottom of the stairs when he can see the side of his parents sitting on the couch and facing each other. "This is amazing!" Harry smiles. "How far along are you?" He places a hand on Louis' belly.  
  
"Four months." Louis smile  
  
"Wow, Six kids!"  
  
"It's very nice and all, but-" he bites his lip when Harry interrupts him.  
  
"But what?" The smile falls from Harry's face.  
  
"Aren't we getting a little old to keep having kids?" Louis whispers, "I mean do you think I should get something so we stop having kids?"  
  
"Oh, six kids is a lot." Harry nods at himself, "and I don't think we need more, I mean we are going to have to get a bigger place. And I'm never going to stop fucking you-" Corey's eyes widen at his father's bad words, "-so I guess it makes sense if you get your tubes tied or whatever."  
  
"So you're okay with these two being the last of them?" Louis asks with a hand on his belly.  
  
"Of course." Harry places his hand over Louis' smaller one. "Do you think they'll be boys?" He asks.  
  
"Probably, it seems to be the only thing we can make." Louis jokes but it's true.  
  
"Kinda wanna see if we can make those twins become triplets." Harry whispers and Louis lightly hits his arms.  
  
"You know that's not how it works right, rockstar?" Louis jokes as Harry slowly crawls overtop of him, Louis leaning back until he's laying on the couch with Harry straddled above him. All Corey can see now is Harry and Louis' legs around him  
  
"I know but I still wanna fuck you like we _are_ making a third on." And Corey can't help the gasp that leaves his mouth because that's _gross_. "I wanna eat yo-"  
  
"Shh." Louis shoves a hand over Harry's mouth. "Shit," he pushes Harry up and off him and of course he looks right at Corey who is wide eyed, scared and confused. "Hey baby." Louis coos like he does with everyone in this house. "Come here." He tells his son who is red with embarrassment but so is Harry because not only does he have a semi but he almost just let his son hear him say how he was going to eat out his father. Corey makes it to the couch and sits between his parents.  
  
"I'm going to have more siblings?" He looks at Louis' belly.    
  
"Yeah you are." Louis pets Corey's hair. "Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it's nice to have a lot of people around." He shrugs his teenage shoulders. "Will you guys still have love for me?" He asks with wide eyes.  
  
"Don't worry buddy," Harry nudges his son, "we will always love you just as much as we love your brothers." He leans in to Corey's ear, "we may actually love you more but don't tell them that."  
  
"Yeah, you may be the oldest but you will always be my baby, Corey." Louis wraps an arm around him and kisses his cheek -the weird _almost_ sex scene forgotten.  
  
"You're always going to be _our_ baby." Harry tells him as he smiles at Louis, who smiles back, before he pulls both them both into a tight, love filled hug. And Corey knows that his parents not only love his siblings and each other but they love him too because they're a family.    
  
_the end_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Want did you think?? kudos?? comments??
> 
> You can find me at these websites:
> 
> Twitter: sweetkisseslou
> 
> Tumblr: thestartofthebeginning
> 
> Ask.fm: louistimes2


End file.
